Electronic conferencing systems have become pervasive within most enterprises. The types of conferences that are conducted can range from a simple voice conference to a large conference within a corporation. The current solutions for simple voice conferences are typically very efficient.
However, for large conference calls, the logistics for organizing the conference call are not always efficient. For example, a CEO of a large corporation may have a regular meeting where the CEO provides a status to all members of the corporation. In many cases, the members of the large corporation are geographically dispersed at various locations. For these types of conference calls, the conference attendees may submit questions prior to the conference call or during the conference call. The method of submitting the questions can vary. For example, questions may be submitted via email, Instant Messaging, and/or vocally. Keeping track of the questions can be a difficult task because of the volume of questions and because of the variety of sources of the questions.